1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to brackets used to support objects.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The present invention a deck accessory bracket. Once the bracket(s) are mounted to a vertical structure they can be used to support a plurality of clothes lines and a variety of objects such as rods, shelving, hanging plants and hanging bird feeders. The invention relates to a new and improved clothes line because the line is located on a lower plane so that clothes are easily hung without raising your arms above your head and the lines are easily accessed for cleaning. The invention saves the user from having to walk their laundry across their yard to hang them, it takes away from the unsightliness of the clothes line that is placed within the yard and it frees up yard space. It would be an improvement on the umbrella clothes line hangers because there will be no need to dig and mix concrete to set the base pole into. There would be more privacy as to what is hung on the clothes line since it would back onto the user's deck. The deck accessory brackets are an improvement on some of the hanging plant and birdfeeders that are placed in the middle of the yard because the bracket is mounted to the deck it will not be susceptible to blowing over in extreme weather conditions. It is an improvement on some of the banister plant holders because the present invention can support odd shaped pots of plants that are of different weights and sizes on the shelving or rack that is created once the rods are placed.
The present invention is designed to provide additional improvements on the current inventions as more fully described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,841 issued to Van Deursen, contained a portable support assembly for the drying of clothes. The device has a set of arms that extend up and outwardly away from a central pole that is placed on top of the ground with a supporting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,204 issued to Gibney, contained a flowerpot baluster bracket, the bracket is used to support a potted plant on a vertical baluster.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,493 issued to Bourne, contained a collapsible garmet dryer consisting of a post member with a plurality of arms pivotally attached. The post is stabilized by anchoring it into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,204 issued Dec. 6, 2005 to Gibney is titled Flower Pot Baluster Bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. D549,506 issued Aug. 28, 2007 to Stacy is titled Clothing Rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,410 issued Feb. 2, 1999 to Horen is titled Universal Staging Bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,417 issued Oct. 6, 1998 to Reaves is titled Mini Clothes Line.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,826 issued Dec. 21, 1999 to Galloway is titled Supporting System For Patio Deck Accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,059 issued Jun. 2, 1992 to Mainer is titled Support Brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,443 issued Feb. 21, 1995 to Emalfarb is titled Railing Hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,115 issued May 19, 1987 to Schiro is titled Plant Hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. D568,727S issued May 13, 2008 to Walker is titled Adjustable Plant Box Railing Bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. D461,429S issued Aug. 13, 2002 to Holland is titled Hanging Plant Brace.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,081 issued Mar. 7, 1995 to Vollink is titled Square Post Mounted Hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 285,510 issued Sep. 25, 1883 to Perry is titled Nail Driver's Harness and Lath Holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,147,019 issued Jul. 20, 1915 to Henry is titled Article Holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,119 issued May 2, 1950 to Tregear is titled Bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,364 issued Dec. 19, 2006 to Jablow et al is titled Shelving.
U.S. Pat. No. D522,848S issued Jun. 13, 2006 to Nawroki is titled Shelving Component.
U.S. Pat. No. D510,223S issued Oct. 4, 2005 to Jablow et al is titled Shelving.
U.S. Pat. No. D507,479S issued Jul. 19, 2005 to Jablow et al is titled Shelving Component.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,226 issued Jan. 6, 2004 to Bohnacker is titled Bracket System for Shelving.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,108 issued Jun. 11, 2002 to Remmers is titled Shelving Bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,127 issued Oct. 3, 2000 to Riblet is titled Bracket Assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,486 issued Aug. 24, 1999 to Riblet is titled Bracket Assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,842 issued Oct. 4, 1994 to Remmers is titled Shelf and Support Assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,841 issued Jan. 25, 1994 to Deursen is titled Portable Support Assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,806 issued May 6, 2003 to Davies is titled Deck Mountable Plant Stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,088 issued Aug. 30, 1988 to Fielder et al is titled Multistation Bird Feeder support.
U.S. Pat. No. D285510 issued Sep. 9, 1986 to Douglas et al. is titled Bracket For A Hanging Plant, or Similar Article.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.